theanimelandfandomcom-20200214-history
California Rollers
California Rollers is a TV-movie of Anime: Evolutions that airs in Thanksgiving Day. This TV movie is mostly focused on Hiro Sohma and the Story Teller's Club. The movie teams up different incarnations of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles — chiefly the light-hearted, campy, family-friendly characters from the 1987 animated series and the darker, more serious cast of the 4Kids' own 2003 animated series — in an adventure that spans multiple parallel universes. Plot Hiro Sohma wins a trip to Burbank, California known for the "country capital of the world" for featuring several towns based on several countries. Meanwhile, Alejandro has captured the 1980s Turtles and finds out that the purple ooze is mutagen and so after finding the Utrom Shredder (Ch'rell) in Neverland and the 1987 Shredder and Krang discovering them, he decides to use Dimension X technology and utrom science and energy to transform himself into the Killer Shredder with the aid of Dr. Frankenstein and Karai. Cast * All 1987 characters are listed as '88 in the film's credits. Also note that none of the actors from the original cartoon reprises their roles due to union concerns (4Kids is a non-union corporation). **Michael Sinterniklaas as Leonardo **Wayne Grayson as Michelangelo **Sam Riegel as Donatello **Greg Abbey as Raphael **Darren Dunstan as Splinter **Marc Thompson as Casey Jones **Veronica Taylor as April O'Neil **Scottie Ray as Utrom Shredder/Ch'rell **Greg Carey as Hun **Karen Neil as Karai **Dan Green as 1987 Leonardo **Johnny Castro as 1987 Michelangelo, Rocksteady **Tony Salerno as 1987 Donatello **Sebastian Arcelus as 1987 Raphael **David Wills as 1987 Splinter, 1984 Shredder **Rebecca Soler as 1987 April O'Neil **Diedrich Bader as 1987 Casey Jones **Tom Kenny as 1987 Rat King, 1987 Leaderhead **Load Williams as 1987 Shredder **Braford Cameron as Krang, Bebop, 1984 Michelangelo **Jason Griffith as 1984 Leonardo **Pete Capella as 1984 Donatello **Sean Schemmel as 1984 Raphael Trivia *The movie is originally a musical movie but due to the premiere of Anime School Musical, the plot was changed to a musical/action-adventure television movie. *This is the only movie to be originally theatrically released. *This is the first major Dr. Frankenstein plot as he had his disappearances for two seasons. *Alejandro finally double-crosses Mitch. *The 1987 TMNT from the 1987 animated series and the 1987/2003 crossover, Turtles Forever appear in the movie. The 2003 voices cast reprise their roles frrom Turtles Forever. *Many popular towns that simulate several countries parodies many sections featuring country-oriented enviroments: **Koreaville - Koreatown **Japan City - Little Tokyo **Chinaland - Chinatown **Quebecistand - Little Canada/Quebec South **Salty Arabia - Saudi Arabia **Little Mexico - Mexico City **Italy Palace - Little Italy **Greek World - Greektown **Redskin (Featherhead) Galaxy - Urban Indians *The Ice King turns back to Simon Petrikov (the scientist from the Adventure Time Christmas special, Holly Jolly Secrets who turned into the Ice King from the magical crown) for the first time in the series but at the end of the episode turns back to the Ice King. The reason for that is because when he touched mutagen, due to resently being in contact with Finn the Human (Hero) Boy, the magic of the crown wears off causing the crown's powers to become deactivated until the mutagen is out of his system and the crown comes back once the mutagen is gone. *Simon's invention, the Food Bullet, parodies that of the Magic Bullet and the Baby Bullet product lines that involve food products. The function is that it can slice eggs and core apples, referencing to that of WordGirl. *When Chickenbark said "Were the video game champions of the world" referencing that of Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids when the Junkyard Gang is known as the "buck buck champions of the world" because of Fat Albert. *This is the first movie to focus on Alejandro and this is the final time Mitch is shown as a villain.